


Perchance to Dream

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: If Wishes Were Upgrades [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl!Harry Potter, Het, Original Character(s), female!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: When he was fifteen, Oliver Wood met the love of his life. She was quick and tiny, and she was graceful in the air. It didn't matter she was Henrietta Potter because all he saw was Hattie.





	Perchance to Dream

 

The first time they met, Oliver Wood was dismissed from Defense Against the Dark Arts by Professor Quirrell to meet with Professor McGonagall. Out in the hallway, he found his Head of House waiting with a small first year girl fresh from her Flying class, complete with the school-issued broomstick in her hand.

“Wood, I’ve found you a Seeker!” declared Professor McGongall with a grin. She motioned to the first year.

The first year was a girl with long and messy dark hair and glasses. She looked confused as she glanced between their professor and the older student.

As Oliver studied the first year, he was interested in what Professor McGongall saw in her. With her build and stature, she was the ideal size to be a fast Seeker.

“Well, come on,” Oliver said, motioning for the first year to follow him. He turned and started walking without another word.

The girl had difficulty keeping up with his long strides, but she didn’t complain.

“How long have you been playing Quiddtich?” Oliver asked, glancing over at the girl. Hopefully, her parents could send her a broomstick because the ones owned by the school sucked. She wouldn’t be able to catch the Snitch with that broom.

“I haven’t,” she muttered.

Oliver frowned. He didn’t understand her answered. She hadn’t  _ what? _ “Come again?” he requested, trying to remain polite.

“I haven’t played before,” she answered.

While he didn’t like her lack of experience, it couldn’t be helped. Some parents were overprotective and they didn’t allow their children to play Quidditch until they were attending Hogwarts. “How long have you been flying?” he asked.

“A day,” the girl answered.

Oliver stopped walking, turning to stare at the first year girl in shock. “A day?” he repeated.

Biting her lip, the girl nodded as she grew nervous. Her grip on the school broomstick had tightened and she was looking around, as if she was mapping an escape route.

“Why did McGongall bring you to me?” he asked, crossing his arms. He knew Professor McGonagall had a reason because she loved Quiddith and she wanted the pleasure of winning the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament, stealing the Cup away from Slytherin and Professor Snape.

“She caught me flying,” the girl replied.

“During your Flying class?” Oliver was confused. Why would Professor McGonagall watch the first year class? Last he checked, they weren’t  _ that _ desperate for a Seeker.

“I, it,” the girl stuttered. “She saw me catching Neville’s remembrall,” she explained meekly, holding up a small remembrall, “while Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing.”

“Was that your first time on a broom?” he asked, feeling overwhelmed.

The girl nodded.

Oliver stared at her for a moment, slowly processing everything she said. She had never flown before today and she probably only had the basic lesson before catching the remembrall.

“Let’s go,” Oliver muttered as he resumed their course to the Quidditch Pitch. He needed to see this girl in action.

The rest of the walk to the Quidditch Pitch was silent. When they arrived, Oliver instructed the girl to wait for him as he ducked into the Gryffindor locker room to retrieve his broom. Due to his rush, Oliver had left his broom here the night before.

With his broom in hand, Oliver rejoined the girl on the Pitch.

“What’s your name?” Oliver asked with a frown. He couldn’t recall Professor McGonagall mentioning it.

“H-Hattie,” the girl replied in a whisper.

“Well, c’mon, Hattie,” Oliver said as he mounted his broom before kicking off the ground.

Hattie carefully studied his actions before she mounted the school broom. She kicked off of the ground, slowly ascending in the air.

“Fly a lap,” Oliver ordered. He needed to see what he was working with in terms of form.

Biting her lip, Hattie leaned right on her broom. A few seconds later, she was steering left then going up and down.

All the while, Oliver watched her actions with a frown. She didn’t look too promising. He watched as she worked on steering the broom for half a lap before she got the hang of it. With a little effect, she completed the first full lap before flying another half. Once she was done, she flew back over to Oliver.

As she neared, Oliver saw the smile on her face and the excitement in her eyes. At least she liked flying.

“How’d I do?” she asked, excitement in her tone.

“Not bad,” he replied. It was painfully clear that she lacked experience. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be a good match, no matter what Professor McGonagall said.

“Do you think you could teach me?” she asked, looking sheepish.

“Didn’t you learn anything from Madam Hooch?” Oliver asked. Did he look like the Flying instructor? He was a Quidditch captain, not a teacher.

“She taught us how to mount a broom,” Hattie answered, her smile turning into a frown. “She had to take Neville to the Hospital Wing before she could teach us anymore.”

Oliver found his eyes widening as he listened to the girl. All she learned was how to  _ mount a broom _ before Professor McGonagall caught her. “Pay attention,” he ordered, deciding to give the girl a quick crash course. At the very least she needed to learn the safety procedures.

Hattie smiled and nodded.

The quick lesson turned into an afternoon spent on the Quidditch Pitch. Hattie was eager to learn, and she soaked up everything Oliver told her. After an hour of listening, Hattie grew restless and she started steering her broom in circles as she listened.

“How do you need me to tryout?” Hattie asked.

Oliver glanced over at her. What did she need to tryout for?

“Aren’t I supposed to tryout for Seeker?” she asked with a frown. “I thought that’s why McGongall brought me to you.”

Since she wanted to tryout, Oliver wasn’t going to argue with Hattie. Technically, she was already on the team, by McGonagall’s orders. “You need to catch the Snitch,” Oliver answered with a frown. There was no way he was lettering her tryout while she was riding a school broom. She needed to borrow someone else’s.

Diving down to the ground, Oliver dismounted his broom before he headed into the Gryffindor locker room. While it was rude, he opened up all of the the lockers, looking to see if anyone had left their broomstick behind. He found one in Katie Bell’s locker. He glanced over her  _ Comet _ before deciding it would do. Next, he grabbed the set of practice balls that belonged to the team. With some difficulty, he hauled everything out of the locker room.

Out on the Pitch, he found Hattie flying around. At the moment, she was flying up and down, performing a series of dives. As he watched her, Oliver knew she would be an excellent choice. It clear that she lacked experience and technique, but those would change. She gain experience in practice and she could be taught technique.

“Hattie!” he called as she pulled out a dive.

She glanced over before flying towards him. When she close enough, she dismounted the school broom with a few stumbles.

“Here,” he tossed his broom at her. He felt it was already irresponsible of him to take Katie’s broom without her permission. It would be worse if he lent it to someone else.

Hattie took the broom, shooting a confused look as she placed the school broom aside.

“You’ll need something faster,” Oliver promised as he opened the ball case. He pulled the practice Snitch out before setting it to a slower speed. With the Snitch in hand, Oliver took off into the air on Katie’s broom.

Hattie followed behind him.

Once they were facing each other, Oliver released the Snitch.

With wide eyes, Hattie watched as it zoomed around the field. After it was released, Hattie was taking off on Oliver’s broom to chase it.

Oliver waited, watching as Hattie flew up into the air to scan for the Snitch. Five minutes later, Hattie was speeding off into a dive. Growing a little bored, Oliver steered Katie’s broom around the field. He watched as Hattie laughed chased around the small golden ball.

A full thirty minutes after he released it, Hattie was triumphant in catching the Snitch and she returned it to Oliver with a wide smile.

“Very good, Hattie,” Oliver said, finding himself breathless as he looked into her green eyes. They were stunning. Those eyes sparkled with excitement and life.

“When can I go again?” she asked, eagerness in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted as they returned to the ground.

Hattie frowned at the answer.

“You need to get a broom, first,” he explained before she could say anything. “We’ll talk to McGonagall.”

Despite the frown, Hattie eagerly agreed. It was clear that she wanted to fly. After putting everything away, Oliver escorted Hattie to the cupboard where Madam Hooch store the school brooms before they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

It wasn’t until later that evening Oliver learn his new Seeker’s full name. He dropped by Professor McGonagall’s office to inquire about a broom for Hattie.

“She takes after her father,” Professor McGonagall boasted with a grin and a sparkle in her eyes.

“Who?” Oliver asked.

“Henrietta Potter, of course,” the professor replied. “I can finally see something of her parents in the girl.”

“Hattie?” Oliver asked, a little confused. He knew the Girl-Who-Lived was a Gryffindor, but he hadn’t though Henrietta Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, and Hattie, his new Seeker, were the same person.

Professor McGonagall nodded, seemingly trapped in her own memories. “I thought she would be an outstanding student, like Lily, or a troublemaker, like James.”

A few minutes later found Oliver walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, his head swirling as he tried to process the news that his Seeker was Henrietta Potter. It was crazy!

 

**...**

 

That night marked the first of many where Oliver found himself dreaming of Hattie –  _ his _ Seeker. This dream was innocent. Thanks to Hattie, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and they beat everyone, including a large victory against Slytherin. By the end of Oliver’s seventh year, that dream came true. Until that point, those dreams had continued to remain innocent. Oliver saw Hattie as a girl and a teammate. Someone to mentor and protector.

Everything changed the summer after Oliver graduated Hogwarts. He had accepted a position on the Puddlemere United’s reserve team. As he accepted the position, he told the recruiters to keep an eye Hattie. She was a talented Seeker.

It was a week later when he ran into Hattie at the Quidditch World Cup. She was dressed as a muggle in a pair of cut-off shorts, a tank top with lace, and a pair of sneakers with her long hair pulled back in a braid. He could barely keep his eyes from straying below her exposed collarbones. It seemed that Hattie wasn’t a girl anymore. She was maturing and turning into a young woman.

“Oliver!” she greeted him with a smile before throwing her arms around him.

Oliver returned the hug, feeling awkward. He was checking her out! When she was younger, Oliver knew she was cute and adorable, but he didn’t think she would grow to be this beautiful. He knew she would only get better with age.

Holding her close, Oliver was overcome with a sense of longing. He  _ wanted _ Hattie.

As he released her, Oliver thought back to all the time they had spent together. As if taking a Bludger to the head, he realized he  _ cared _ about Hattie – as more than teammate. Maybe he wasn’t in love with her, but he easily could be. All he needed was time.

“Will you write me?” Oliver asked, his tone soft.

A look of surprise crossed her face. “If you want,” she replied shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks. “I wasn’t sure you would want anything to do with us. You’re headed to the big leagues.”

While he didn’t understand her comment about the ‘big leagues’, it made him frown. He wasn’t about to forget his friends and teammates because he was becoming a professional Quidditch player. What did they take him for – a Slytherin?

“You will  _ always _ be important to me, Hattie,” Oliver told her, his tone soft, as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hattie’s green eyes widened as the color on her cheeks darkened. A breathtaking smile formed on her lips. “I hope you know that you’re really important to me,” she whispered with a few tears forming in her eyes. A second later, she was throwing her arms around Oliver in another hug.

This time, Oliver was quick to return her hug. He remained a gentleman, keeping his hands above her waist. Though, he peered over her shoulder to check out her backside. Hattie had an amazing pair of legs and her bum was perfect looking. He couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like.

They separated after a moment.

As she pulled back, Hattie stared into his eyes, something nervous in her expression.

“Remember, I turn fifteen next year,” she told her, something in her tone. “I’ll be  _ an adult _ .”

Oliver smiled, a little confused by her statement. He watched as Hattie backed away, walking backwards.

She held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning and running off with her friends, Granger and Ronald.

As he headed back to his family, Oliver thought about her words. At fifteen, Hattie Potter became an adult. He frowned. There was something he was missing – something big – and it was something he would need to figure out.

Part of it was obvious. Seventeen was considered “of age” – becoming an adult. Clearly, there was something that made it different for Hattie. Oliver had a feeling there was another part to it. She was an adult at fifteen, which meant she had other responsibilities and duties at a young age.

Slowly, a frown became to form on his lips as Oliver continued walking back to his family’s camp sight.

“What’s wrong, Ollie?” asked Morgan Wood with a frown. She was the wife of his oldest brother, Garrick. Morgan was a nice witch with dark skin, dark hair, brown eyes, and sincere smile. She strived to make everyone happy and make sure they were well-fed.

Shrugging, Oliver wasn’t sure how to answer.

Morgan frowned, quickly standing up and walking over to her brother-in-law. “You’re having fun, right?” she asked.

“Of course,” Oliver answered, giving her a small smile. This entire weekend was courtesy of Morgan and Garrick – mostly Morgan. Morgan had arranged everything and she decided to accompany Oliver when they others were dragging their feet.

As the youngest of four sons, Oliver had a lot of freedoms his older brothers didn’t. Garrick was the heir, and he was expected to become the next Lord Wood after their father passed on his title. To prepare for the responsibility, Garrick worked for the Department of Magical Relations at the Ministry of Magic. Perry was the spare, the second son. He was duty was to marry well and take over their grandparents’ business – as stipulated in their parents’ betrothal contract. Palmer, as the third son, was expected to uphold the family name and image by marrying well and working in the Ministry. So far, each of his brothers was upholding their responsibilities, which allowed Oliver to pursue his dreams of becoming a professional Quidditch player.

Morgan smiled, looking relieved. “I’m upset England and Scotland didn’t make the finals,” she said.

Oliver shook his head, thinking back to both matches.

“I’m sure Scotland will be in the finals next time,” Valerie Wood stated with a smile. Valerie was married to Oliver’s second oldest brother, Perry. She was a beautiful witch with long dark hair, hazel eyes, and a flawless peach complexion. Out of his siblings and their wives, Valerie was the biggest Quidditch fan.

“I’m confident that Scotland will win,” Morgan agreed with a smile.

“How can you be so sure?” asked Barbara Wood with a frown as she glanced between the two women. Barbara was married to Palmer. She was an average witch with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a scar above her left eyebrow.

“Because Oliver will be their star Keeper,” Morgan answered with a smile.

Barbara frowned, eyeing the youngest brother. “Why do you waste your time on such a useless career?” she asked. “You could do so much better working in the Ministry.”

“If Oliver makes the National Team, he’ll be paid a thousand galleons,” Valerie said, “and he’ll make an additional hundred galleons each game the team wins. If the team makes it to the semi-finals, he’ll get a bonus two hundred. Then if they win the World Cup, there will be an additional thousand.”

“But he has to make the National Team first,” Barbara pointed out with a smirk, “and there’s a lot of competition.”

Morgan smiled. “Oliver is the best Keeper to come out of Hogwarts in a decade,” she reminded Barbara. “There was a lot of interest in signing him to a professional team.”

Barbara shrugged. “A lot can happen in the next four years,” she said. “Oliver can be injured or someone better can come along.”

Oliver glared at Palmer’s wife. She was his least favorite sister-in-law. As far as Barbara was considered, working at the Ministry was a privilege. She looked down on anyone who didn’t work there.

“Barbs, I heard you were thinking about starting a family,” Morgan said, quickly drawing Barbara’s attention.

Barbara beamed, looking a little smug. “Palmer and I have been married for a year,” she explained, “and we think it’s time to have a child or two. I’m sure Edgar and Laurel would love a grandchild to spoil.”

Valerie rolled her eyes as Morgan and Barbara headed into the tent, talking about children. It was no secret that Morgan and Garrick had been trying for years without success. Turning her attention to Oliver, she nodded towards him. “What’s going on with you?” she asked, motioning for him to come sit next to her.

Oliver debated what to tell her. Out of all his sister-in-laws, Valerie knew the most about laws. She could be useful in decoding Hattie’s statement. “I ran into an old teammate,” he answered, “and she said something.”

Valerie raised an eyebrow. “Which one?” she asked. She knew all of Oliver’s teammates.

“Hattie,” he replied with a fond smile.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with interest. “Have you finally realized that you’re in love?” she teased.

Oliver frowned, looking over at her. “I’m not in love with her,” he said, “but I do care about her.”

Valerie raised an eyebrow. “What did she say?” she asked, changing the subject from Oliver’s feelings. If he was anything like her husband, it would take him awhile to admit how he felt.

Looking at Valerie, Oliver shared the details of his conversation with her.

“Sounds like she’s got it bad,” Valerie commented with a smile. Reaching out, she placed her hand on top of Oliver’s. “As the last of the Potters, Hattie comes into her inheritance at fifteen.”

Oliver nodded. He had pieced that much together himself. There was more though. He just  _ knew it _ . 

Valerie turned, facing Oliver and staring into his eyes before grabbing his hands with hers. “As the last of the Potters, Hattie has to marry before she’s seventeen,” she explained. “If she hasn’t, then she’ll have to honor a delayed betrothal agreement.”

“The Potters don’t have any,” Oliver said. It was commonly known that Potters marry for love. There was a saying that a Potter only fell in love once, and they married that person. If they couldn’t marry for love, then they didn’t marry at all.

“The Potters might not, but a different family will,” Valerie told him, her tone gentle. “The Potters are deceased from several families, including the Whites’. If Hattie isn’t married by seventeen, then she’ll be forced to marry.”

The thought of Hattie being forced to marry made Oliver’s heartbreak. While he didn’t know the Potter family’s lineage and ancestry, he certain there were a few delayed betrothal agreements. Hattie deserved to marry for love – even if that wasn’t him. Though, Oliver wanted that to be him.

“What should I do?” he asked. He wanted a chance with Hattie. If she didn’t chose him, it would hurt, but he would get over it.

Valerie smiled. “Write her a letter of interest,” she answered, “stating your intentions – what you to happen between you.”

Oliver nodded, feeling confident. While he was no Percy Weasley, he was a good student with an EE average and six NEWTs. He could write the letter, but he would need help from Valerie. “Will you help?” he asked.

“That depends,” she replied, “on  _ what _ your intentions are. So, Oliver Wood, what are your intentions with Hattie Potter?”

“I want to court her,” he replied, “in hopes that we can get to know one another better and possibly marry.”

Valerie beamed. She squealed, throwing her arms around Oliver in a hug. “Of course, I’ll help!” she told him.

Someone cleared their throat, drawing Valerie’s and Oliver’s attention. Standing over them was her husband, Perry Wood. He was tall with neatly styled brown hair and amber eyes. “I hope I’m not interrupting something,” he said, a playful edge in his tone, “but I would like to greet my wife.”

Valerie hopped up before greeting her husband with a kiss. “You are interrupting, but I’ll forgive you, this once,” she said with a wink.

“What have I interrupted?” he asked. “Your ongoing debate about strategy and the benefits of different brooms?”

Valerie turned, her eyes meeting Oliver’s. She pouted, silently requesting to tell her husband about Hattie.

Oliver nodded.

“We’re strategizing Ollie’s letter of interest,” she told her husband.

Perry’s eyes widened. He looked between his wife and his youngest brother a few times before his gaze settled on his wife. “What?” he asked, stunned. As far as he knew, Oliver had no plans to marry and Quidditch was his one true love.

“You heard me,” Valerie teased. “Oliver and I are planning his letter of interest.”

Feeling overwhelmed, Perry nodded as he moved to sit. “Who is it?” he asked.

“One of his old teammates,” Valerie replied.

“Hattie,” answered Oliver.

Perry nodded, mentally reviewing Oliver’s teammates. His eyes widened further. “Hattie  _ Potter _ ?” he asked.

Oliver nodded.

Uncertain how to respond, Perry nodded. That feeling of being overwhelmed increased, doubling and tripling until Perry couldn’t tell up from down.

 

 


End file.
